


The Fall of Rodney McKay

by Spaggel



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-17
Updated: 2010-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaggel/pseuds/Spaggel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney makes John touch things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall of Rodney McKay

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the ficlett/drabble panel at Bascon (2005)

Rodney knew something was wrong when he started to _bring_ things _to_ Sheppard.

Example:   
"Major. Look. It's new and it's _shiny_"

"Lt. Colonel. You could knock. And yes, I see it's shiny"

"Yes, but _look_. It's so shiny and new in that 10,000 year old ancient way, but new to us so, yes _touch it_ Colonel."

 

And then there was the following Sheppard around. _Following Sheppard around_.

Example:  
"Major. Yes, busy, I'm sure, but look at _this_. So nice. So cool. So _ancient_. Feel free to look at it anytime."

"Lt. Colonel. Doing Security Checks. And yes, I'm sure it's new and nice and also very, very ancient."

"Yes, but, you don't _understand_. Look. At. It. And then _touch it_ so it _does things_"

 

There were also many more embarrassing things like; making sure John ate all his food, patting down his hair and that horrifyingly embarrassing 'brushing the crumbs off John's pant's' incident that Rodney will _never speak of again_.

This all went on until John made his way into Rodney's room and shoved Rodney onto the bed while reaching for his zipper.

"McKay. Rodney. Look, _touch it_."

And Rodney did.


End file.
